Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical instrumentation. More particularly, a tool used for acquiring tissue and a method for using the same are disclosed.
Description of the Prior Art
A number of medical procedures require the removal of tissue samples from a patient. These operations can range from the removal of suspicious tissue, as in the biopsy of a cancerous lesion, to cell harvesting, as in a bone marrow donation. A number of different biopsy tools are used for retrieving these tissue samples from patients. One style of biopsy tool may be called forward coring. A forward coring biopsy tool may include a spinning cannula with a razor edge. As the device is advanced into a tissue mass, the cannula may core the tissue. The cored tissue sample must then be parted off from the remaining tissue mass. There are a number of methods for parting off the tissue sample, such as tearing or cutting. There are two main styles of core biopsy tools—side cutting and forward coring.